Angel
by Autumn Raine
Summary: *Lancitty* xD Boo yaa! Only Two parts. Relatively short, but cute. PG13 for few curses. Maybe like, 4 or 5.
1. Drag Race, Anyone?

**© A**utumn **R**aine  


  
A/N: You guessed it! Another Lance/Kitty ficcie! :D! I'm a fan of it, I can't help it. e.e; Plus, I love Lance. I dunno why. Them badasses always seem to be my favs. xD And I like cars. Boys in cars... :B So, this is sorta like..a mini car section. Boys and their cars. I'm a chick and I love boys...and I love cars. Mostly old, street racing cars. Like, '65 or '66 Mustang. '67 Chevelle. The goodies ^.^.... Do ya find me odd? o.O  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own X-Men. Don't own their spiffy cars either. Wish I had the jeep though. e.e;   
  
Summary: o_o I dunno. Read. Oh. xD It's sorta a blah chappy this one. It's only two parts, I think you can read both.   


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Angel:  
Drag Race, Anyone?**  
  


...Lance pulled open a dresser drawer, pulling out his wallet. Blunt fingertips opened it up, and went through the bills in the large part of the leather wallet. "..Five..Seven...Fifteen..Thirty-Five..Nice!" Lance stuck it into his back pocket, giving the drawer a good slam shut. Brown eyes lifted to the mirror infront of him, brown strands of his loose hair over his face. A picture of his Kitty was stuck into the wooden frame of the mirror; a piece of tape holding it in place. It was obviously cut from a yearbook, but besides that, it looked fine. There was another one, but that was cut and torn to have just Kitty in the picture. He found it on the floor at school, once part of a bigger picture. Finders keepers. Tearing it down, he left just Kitty's little section of the picture; placing it on the mirror as soon as he got home that one day.   
  
A bit of a smile pulled at his lips as he then looked to the clock. "..5:30...." Moving from the desk, boots scuffed a bit on the floor to the door. Hand pulled the door open, and swiped the car keys off his desk near the door. Giving the door a slam behind him, he then went to the stairs. He shoved Todd from his way down the stairs; leaping off the second to last step to the ground.  
  
"Where you goin', yo?" Todd stummbled to his fours.  
  
"Out." Lance simply stated, opening the front door.  
  
"But where? We got nothin' to do, Lance."   
  
"So..do something." Lance stepped out, leaving the door open behind him.  
  
Todd followed after him, "Can I come wit' you?"  
  
"Hell no, Todd. I..I gotta get somethin'. I'll be back in an hour." He hopped into the driver's seat of the car, and slipped the keys into the ignition.  
  
"C'mon, Lance." Todd pleaded.  
  
"No, Todd. I'll see ya later." Lance put the car into drive, and turned the wheel to the street. Pressing on the gas, the tires screeched; leaving a bit of a burn mark on the street as he went away.  
  
A finger then pushed the power button for the radio, and Linkin' Park's "In the End" poured mid-song from the speakers in the back of the jeep. Guitar riffs and a set of voices rang from the side speakers; the heavy drum beat and bass line pumping from the back. He mouthed along with the words, cruising down the streets towards the mall.   
  
As he slowed down at a red light, brown eyes lifted to the rearview mirror. "Summers.." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes. A gloved hand went from the wheel to the mirror, moving it to see who else was in the car. "...Daniels, Rogue, Kurt..and....Kitty?" He raised a brow, putting the mirror back in place.  
  
A car beeped, then beeped again. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Scott pressing his steering wheel's car horn. Grumbling, eyes went back to the road; and boot hit the gas pedal. The jeep jerked as it was sent into gear, pulling him well ahead and left the sporty red car behind. Lance smirked, knowing with some extra horsepower on his jeep, that dinky little convertable would be left in the dust. The Radio DJ's voice came from the speakers, then another song poured from the speakers. Incubus's "Stellar" began to pump from the speakers.   
  
With his hands on the wheel and eyes fixed on the road infront; fingertips began to tap with the beat of the music. Eyes checked the rear-view mirror once more, and lids narrowed. Summers was on his tail. Gritting his teeth, he flicked the signal. Gripping the wheel, he slid into the right lane; Summers now riding along side of him. Flicking off the signal, he looked to his side; seeing all four in the convertable. Shifting gaze from the road to the car, and back again; he realized they must be going to the mall as well.   
  
Soon another light was approaching. Green...Yellow...Red...Both boys came to a stop at the light, each just behind the white line. Brown eyes looked to the side, meeting with Scott's shades. Lance couldn't help but to look over to Kitty who was in the passenger seat. She smiled softly, turning her head as well to the jeep. Blue eyes lifted up to him, and a slender hand waved. Lance couldn't help but grin, and gave a bit of a nod; noticing her wave.   
  
Kitty giggled, turning her head to look to Scott. Scott growled, head jerking to the road infront. Hands were firmly placed on the wheel as his foot reved the engine. Kitty blinked, and looked back to Lance; she bit at her lower lip a bit.  
  
Lance knew what his rev meant, and he returned it with a husky, deep rev of his own jeep. Half gloved fingers of one hand grabbed the wheel; the other tossed strands out of his eyes before he looked back to the road and placed it on the wheel as well.   
  
Kitty whinced a bit before she looked up to the light. It was still red, but the other light was turning yellow..then red. Bitting her lip, she saw the one infront of her turn green. Scott pressed on the gas, the car pulling back as it leaped into gear. Tires spun on the street, leaving a bit of smoke behind.  
  
Just as Scott left, Lance did as well. Pressing the gas, his jeep jerked as it jumped into gear. Each began to pick up speed, traveling at about the same speed as the other. Lance could see the next light down the road, which wasn't that far. Cars began to flood like water from the turning ramp exit from the parkway. Switching to the brake, Lance slowwed down; letting that classy mercades pass infront of him. Frustrated, he slammed at the wheel; eyes watching the red sports car ride infront of him in the other lane.   
  
Scott grinned, seeing Lance slow down in the side-view mirror. Kitty shrieked, and pointed at the car infront of them. "Scott! Slow down!" She cried. Scott returned his view to the road infront of him, and slammed on the brake. Tires came to a loud, screeching hault. All four jerked back and forth in their chairs; Kitty slamming back with a squeal. Slender hands went to her forehead as she wearily held it up again. She breathed slowly, obviously she had gotten the wind knocked out of her.   
  
The car infront of them, a Volvo Wagon, creeped over to the other lane. Kids in the back seat pressed their faces against the window, looking at the four teens in the convertable. Blinking lids watched the four as they crept over infront of them, and pulled away.   
  
Lance grummbled, flicking the turning signal to the mall. Hands turned the wheel to the entrance, and the tires drove over the speed bumps. He tugged wheel sharply to the left, he spun the car towards the parking lot. Pressing on the gas, he drove to an empty spot. Pulling the car into the spot, he pressed the brake; and shifted the car to park. A finger pressed the radio power button, then trailed to the ignition. He grummbled as he turned off the car and looked over a few parking spots. There were the X-Geeks...and Kitty. Heh. He was enlightened a bit by Kitty's presense. He pulled the keys from the ignitiion, then got up, and leaped out of the open-top jeep.   
  
Boots scuffed along the ground as he went over to the doors of the mall. Passing by the X-Men, all four gave the boy a glare..only one of the glares in a bit of a crush-like gawk. They four were then following him. Well they weren't technically following, they were going to the mall too.  
  
He stepped up onto the curb, and a gloved hand pulled open the metal door. He held it open as he walked in, letting his lovely Kitty walk in after him; who seemed to be the first X-Men that stepped through the doors. He let go as she entered, and Scott grummbled as he caught the door.   
  
"Kitty, you're coming with us." Scott growled, Kurt and Rogue standing behind him.   
  
Kitty spun around, giving a glance to Lance over her shoulder. She sighed, and walked over to them. Turning around once more, she waved; then was pulled by Rogue.   
  
"C'mon Flirt." Rogue grummbled, dragging Kitty along with her.  
  
Lance smirked, then turned to head for a near store. Hands went to his pockets, and boots scuffed as he walked. He could hear the X-Geeks walking away from him. And he could hear Kitty's voice, "..Why are you guys so mean?...He's nice, ya know?" He smiled. _Good KitKat. Innocent, and sweet. No wonder why I love her......  
  
_

__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Like so far? I hope :D I write to please, or to..make you mad. Whichever floats ya boat. This is going to be a short ficcie. Only two parts. This part is just because..well..I dunno. I just wanted to have Scott and Lance race. xD  
  
  



	2. My KitKat, My Angel

**© A**utumn **R**aine  
  


A/N: Hey Hey! ^.^ Second Part. Short Ficcie. I'm in process of a total long one that might not be done until Christmas. Or I might no finish it all because I think it's bad for my CCS ficcies.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own X-men or anything. Lyrics are none other than DMB's because Dave Matthews Rocks! xD! Don't 'cha agree? Anyway...Read on!   


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Angel:  
My KitKat, My Angel**  
  


...He placed the gift in a little box, and wrapped it in a shimmery pink paper. Placing it on his desk, he flopped down in the wooden chair near by. _When do I give it to her? I hope she likes it..._He sighed softly, blunt fingertips tapping on the little box.  
  
"Hey, Lancey-Boy." Pietro stood at the doorway, arms folded across his chest. "What'cha got? A present for me? Aww, you shouldn't have." Pietro placed his hand over his chest as if he were deeply touched.  
  
"It's not for you." Lance grummbled, and openned a draw on his desk. He tucked it under a few papers and looked to Pietro. "It's nothing. Just a box."  
  
"A box of what?"  
  
"Of..stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Pietro, I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Oh C'mon!" Pietro pleaded. "Can I guess then?"  
  
"I'd rather you not. Can you leave before I send a fist in your face?"  
  
"Touchy Touchy." Pietro sang with his quick voice, and stepped out of the doorway.  
  
Lance grummbled again, and looked to the phone near him. Tapping on the desk, he looked around; then grabbed the phone. Pushing the numbers slowly, he hesitantly put the phone to his ear; his heart pounding faster and faster with every ring.  
  
"Hello?" Kitty answered the phone in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"..Hey KitKat." Lance sputtered out as cool and smooth as he possibly could. _Do I sound like a moron or what?  
  
_"Oh! Hey Lance! How was the mall?"   
  
"It was ok. Got some stuff."   
  
"That's like, so cool! I didn't really get anything, but Scott got something for Jean. Even though everyone knows Jean and him are totally not ever going to get together. But, you know Scott." Kitty giggled. "Anyway, I'm sorry Rogue like, dragged me away and stuff. I really would of like, gone with you."  
  
Lance blushed a bit, "Really?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit.  
  
She giggled, "Of course! Going with those three is a total bore."   
  
"Kitty...I was wonderin'..if you'd like to-" Lance began but stopped as he heard another voice and Kitty's on the other end.  
  
"Who's on the phone?"  
  
"...Scott, it's only Lance"  
  
"Get off the phone"  
  
"....No I won't get off the phone"  
  
"Kitty! Alvers is no good!"  
  
"...Shut up! Why are you like, in my room! He's nice, Scott!...ugh!"   
  
..."Kitty"..Lance blinked.  
  
"Oh Lance, I'm like so sorry. I have to go. **Someone's** being a loser over here." Kitty grummbled, sticking out her tongue at Scott.  
  
"Alright. Talk to ya in school, ok?" Lance said hopefully.  
  
"Sure Bye Lan-" Kitty began, only to be cut off by a click.  
  
Lance grummbled, slamming the phone on the reciever. "Summer's is such a prick!" He growled, slamming his other fist on the desk. Pushing back on the seat, he got up. Practically stomping out of his room and downstairs, the other Brotherhood members exchanged looks as a frustrated Lance stomped on out of the house.  
  
"What's his prob, yo?" Todd raised a brow.  
  
Tabitha snickered and placed the phone on the reciever in the living room. "Well...Not that I was spying or anything..but..He was on the phone with , like, Kitty, ya know?" She giggled, imatating the Valley Girl of Lance's affection.  
  
"Tabby, you know you shouldn't do that when Lance is on the phone." Freddy shook his head and folded his arms over his chubby tummy.  
  
"Freddy, you would have done the same thing."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"We all would have done the same thing!" Pietro groaned, throwing his hands into the air. "I'msurroundedbyidiots!"  
  
"What are you talkin' about, Pietro?" Todd raised a brow at the moody quickster.  
  
"You people are idiots! Idiots I tell you! Lance is all drooly over this dumb Valley Girl, and she likes him too, and he might actually have a **girlfriend**. And here **we **are, dateless and lonely. Be**ashamed**ofyourselves!" Pietro grummbled.  
  
"...Tabby..Did you give Pietro sugar?" Freddy leaned over in his couch, whispering over to Tabby.  
  
"I swear, I didn't." She blinked. "I just think he's being moody. Geez, if he were a girl he'd be PMSing." She couldn't help but snicker.  
  
Freddy chuckled, and looked back to Pietro. "Calm down, dude."  
  
"I will **not **calm down!" Pietro growled. "Ah! I can't stand you people right now." He zipped up the stairs to his room, giving the door a good slam.  
  
"You know, I think that kid has somethin wrong wit' him, yo." Todd shook his head.  
  
"Not think...We just know." Tabby shook her head.  
  
******  
  
...Kitty sighed, looking to the empty seat across from her in Chemistry. Lance was _supposed_ to come to Chemistry on time from now on...It's been 38 minutes and this period feels like it's hell. He even said he'd walk her to class that day; but...he didn't. She didn't see him at all today. She placed her elbow on the lab table and put her chin in her hand. Sighing softly, she doodled on the notebook infront of her. She doodled a little heart, along with two letters.."L"..and "K"..inside the heart. Smiling a bit, she lifted the pen; looking over the little doodle her smiled grew wider.  
  
The bell rang suddenly, and Kitty looked up to the clock. "Whoa, I should have just doodled the whole time." Putting her books into a pile, she lifted them and cradled them in her arms. Slipping out into the crowded hallway, she made her way to her locker.   
  
Weaving between the chattering circles about the hallway, and the couples who seemed to make out wildly between periods, at which she stuck out her tongue in disgust, she finally made it to her locker. Spinning the dial back and forth, she popped it open with ease and shoved her books on the bottom shelf. Looking up to the top shelf, she saw a small box that wrapped in pink paper. "Oohh. Pink!" She squealed, and grabbed the box.  
  
Finger-tips peeled along the edges and tugged off the paper. Tossing the paper into her locker, she went back to the box. Openning it, a sheet of paper fell from inside to the ground. "Ack!" She bent down, picking up the paper. She carefully openned it, and read the few words inside...  


  
"...Why do I beg like a child   
For your candy   
Why do I run after you   
Like I do   
I love you   
Whatever you are I swear   
You'll be my angel   
You...."  
  


A smile pulled at her lips as she looked to the bottom corner of the note.   
"..To my KitKat, Love, Lance."  
  
A blush tainted her cheeks as she folded the note back into it's little squares and tucked it into her pocket...to be saved of course. She went through the box, pulling back at the wrapping paper and blue eyes widened at the object inside. A silver bracelet was inside, about 1/4 of an inch thick. She took it out of the box, and threw the box into her locker. She looked it over, seeing that "Kitty" was engraved along the outside. Flipping it to the back, she saw "..My Angel"..engraved in script.   
  
"..Do you like it?" Lance stood by her locker, hands in his pockets and shoulder against one of the locker's next to hers.  
  
Kitty looked up to him, almost tearing. "Oh my God, Lance. It's...beautiful."   
  
He blushed, lowering his head a bit that brown hair fell over his eyes as he looked to her. "Really?"   
  
She nodded, extending her hand out to him and handing him the bracelet. "Put it on for me?"   
  
He nodded, quickly slipped his hands out of his pockets and took the bracelet. Hit large hands carefully clasped it about her slender, delicate wrist. To his surprise, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and embraced him in a hug.   
  
"Thanks Lance." She said softly, digging her head into his chest.  
  
He placed his arms around her, and his chin on her head; letting the sweet smell of her shampoo flow up to his nose. Grinning, he hugged her gently.."Anytime, KitKat. Anytime."  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


A/N: Hey! ^.^ Did ya like? I hope! :D I thought it was sweet. Something like that happened to my friend. But, she's a slut, and like..didn't except the gift even though the guy spent like, 80 dollars on it. -.-; Skank. xD Anyway...That's how** I** would have handled it! :D  
  
Flames are welcome, and...I don't care. It's not like I'm going to take it way offensively...I dunno you people anyway. ;;  
  



End file.
